


Estoy estúpida

by Loredi



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sobre las camisetas de Puck y Britt. Spoilers de ”Born this way”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Estoy estúpida

Brittany estaba sola en el aula del coro, de pie al lado de la máquina para imprimir en las camisetas. Parecía muy concentrada, tanto que incluso estaba apretando su lengua con los dientes en un esfuerzo por terminar su frase. Puck se quedó un rato en la puerta sin querer interrumpir el momento de concentración, pero finalmente se decidió a entrar.

—¿Qué hay, Britt? —saludó— ¿Qué haciendo? 

La rubia le sonrió abiertamente y luego pareció perdida unos segundos, antes de responder.

—Estaba terminando mi camiseta, pero tenía una duda. Qué bueno que estás aquí, así quizás… 

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Puck distraídamente, mientras elegía entre las camisetas blancas una de su talla para imprimirla. 

—¿Con cuántas ‘os’ se escribe ‘estúpida’? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

Puck aguantó la risa por no lastimarla. Lastimar a Brittany era como patear un cachorro y Puck patearía a todas las personas del mundo. Pero nunca a un cachorro.

—¿Qué?

—Ah —dijo ella—. Olvídalo, de seguro es como en “shampoo”. 

Puck le sonrió y fingió estar de acuerdo con ella. Luego, cuando por fin encontró una camiseta talla grande se acercó a ella para curiosear.

—¿Para qué quieres escribir estúpida? ¿Qué dirá tu camiseta, Britt?

Después de presionar con la máquina, Brittany sacó la camiseta y se la mostró orgullosa, modelándola sobre la ropa.

“Estoy estoopida”, decía, con una flecha señalando hacia arriba. Esta vez, Puck le dedicó una de sus sonrisas más auténticas.

—Eso es muy valiente, Britt —murmuró, antes de arrepentirse de lo que decía.

—Gracias —dijo la rubia, muy animada—. ¿Y la tuya qué dirá? 

Puck miró la camiseta en blanco y movió los pies, algo incómodo. Él había pensado en irse por el lado de la burla y poner algo como “too sexy for my shirt” para hacer reír a los otros, pero luego de la honestidad de Brittany se sintió como una bofetada. Miró hacia el piso y vio sus pies, moviéndose incómodos. Luego sus pantalones y la entrepierna que le había causado tantos problemas el año anterior y deseó poder ser tan honesto como Britt.

—Creo que ya lo tengo —dijo, alzando la cabeza como resorte.


End file.
